


Bring Illidan Home!

by doitsuki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Rp starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki
Summary: So I saw that $400 Illidan statue and the title of its advertisement is also the title of this fic. What if Illidan was reconstructed in the Nether, the size of a 13 inch figure, adult proportioned and EXTRA MEEPY?yeah. this is a thing. Putting it up here on the Archive just for keks.





	Bring Illidan Home!

Kayn Sunfury paced the central chamber of the Fel Hammer, dark hair flowing behind him. It had been a week since he’d last seen the Champion of the Illidari, who had gone out on a mission to collect one hundred buckets of demon blood. The stuff was green and icky and kept arriving through a portal, collected in the nether crucible on the floor below. Xe’ra had sent the Champion on this mission, and all of the Illidari eagerly awaited his return. But none so much as Kayn, who captained the forces in Mardum and served as the Champion’s right hand. Mayo the demon hunter was a formidable force against the Legion, but really had no self preservation instincts at all. It was why Belath had been sent to accompany him and make sure he didn’t backflip off the side of a cliff with his wings still folded. As Kayn neared his thirtieth worried circuit of the chamber, he sensed someone teleport in behind him. It was Belath, looking terribly worn out from what Kayn could see through his blindfold and scarf. And Kayn could only sense with spectral sight, feeling emotions based on the auras in the air. Behind Belath, Mayo appeared carrying a metal bucket full of steaming demon blood.

“There you are!” Kayn took the bucket and wrinkled his nose. “That’s the last of this, I hope?”

“Yep!” Mayo gave a sharp salute and then sprang into the air, dark red wings sending air currents through Kayn’s hair. Belath wore a hood and it was thrown back, much to his annoyance. In silence he departed as Kayn and Mayo went downstairs to the nether crucible, where the blood was added to the collection.

“We should have enough now.” said Allari, who had just finished ripping out the soul of a captured demon in a nearby cage. “Kayn, gather the others. We must contact the Master’s soul at once.”

An hour passed before the most powerful Illidari, their Champion included, were situated around the crucible to perform the ritual Xe’ra intended. They all put their hands into the air and channeled Fel energies from within the crucible along with that which their own bodies contained. With faces strained and minds focussed, they reached into the Twisting Nether and found their beloved, dead Master, Illidan Stormrage. And a Naaru that looked very similar to Xe’ra, hovering over Illidan’s sleeping soul.

“What the fel are you doing?” asked one of the demon hunters, an aggressive grit to his voice. “Let us talk to him!”

The Naaru’s attention filled the minds of everyone present as it spoke.

“Congratulations, Illidari… you have made successful contact as it was fated to be. I must now inform you about our plans for the Chosen One.”

“Our plans? We haven’t made any plans yet!” said Mayo, feeling an intense headache seep into his skull.

“Our plans.” The Naaru repeated, giving the sense that there were others of its kind beyond the reach of mortal comprehension. “We have deemed that Azeroth may not yet be ready to receive Illidan after all that has happened. There must first be a test to discover if his time is now.”

“And if it isn’t?” asked Kayn, a little peeved. “What then? How long must we wait?”

“We will see.” came the ethereal reply. Against the black and purple sky of the Netherspace Illidan floated in, the demon hunters noticed a golden aura surrounding him. “The test is thus: we will send the soul in a vessel akin to the first, small enough to threaten nothing and nobody. Illidan’s mind will be altered in some aspects so he does not disrupt the delicate situation regarding the current invasion of Azeroth.”

“What’s delicate about it?” Allari growled. “They want us all dead, but we’re going to exterminate them first. Hardly anything delicate about that.”

The naaru gave off an aura that resembled annoyance.

“Regardless, it would not be good if the Chosen One returned in all his glory only to assault the Nighthold and get himself killed, the Legion’s fury unleashed and all of Azeroth destroyed. We must approach this matter with care.” A vessel was revealed, looking exactly like Illidan’s body which currently rested in the Nighthold, under watch by Gul’dan’s servants. “This is the means for our test, and will arrive in Dalaran at first light.”

“Dalaran? Why not here? The Master’s soul in whatever vessel would be well looked after by us, his loyal soldiers.” said a random demon hunter, whose arms were shaking from holding them up so long. The Naaru did not reply, and instead terminated the connection the Illidari were working so hard to maintain. A few of them fell over and Mayo nearly drowned in the crucible, gripping the edge to steady himself. Kayn glanced at him and then shook his head, body weary and mind frayed.

_‘We will see.’_


End file.
